Time to Change
by IamEcho
Summary: Kagome has had enough of Inuyasha two timing her. She forces him to make a decision, and its not her. After being rejected, she cannot go on staying with him and just when she thinks that there are no options left to her, she finds herself presented with one in the form of a handsome and familiar demon.


Author's Note: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters. They all belong to Rumiko Takahashi and her genius mind. I hope you all enjoy the story. It is my first attempt at a Sesshomaru/Kagome pairing. Let me know what you think and if I should continue! Thank you!

Chapter 1: Enough is Enough!

Kagome couldn't take it anymore. Inuyasha kept going to Kikyo, no matter if Kagome herself was around or not. It didn't ever seem to matter to him at all. She decided that enough was enough.

Kagome stalked up behind Inuyasha as he sat up on a tree branch.

"Inuyasha! Come down here, we need to have a talk," declared Kagome as she stood there, fists clinched at her sides. Inuyasha looked down and gave her an irritated look.

"What is it now, Kagome?" he asked as he landed in front of her.

"I want an answer right here, right now. Who's it gonna be? Kikyo or me?" questioned Kagome. Inuyasha's eyes practically bugged out of his head.

"What? You can't be serious," yelled Inuyasha in surprise.

"Dead serious." At this, Inuyasha stopped and bowed his head.

"I see," said Kagome with a sigh, "I'll be leaving then Inuyasha. You can find the jewel shards on your own. I'm sure Kikyo would love to help you," finished Kagome as she walked toward the hut, Inuyasha trailing behind her.

"Wait, come on Kagome, I need you. You know that," pleaded Inuyasha.

"No Inuyasha, I don't know that. You made your decision and I wasn't it. You can't have both me and Kikyo. It's just wrong and it's not fair. Not to either one of us," proclaimed Kagome who kept walking to the hut.

"But Kagome…" Inuyasha started but was interrupted by Kagome who stopped walking to whip around to face him.

"NO INUYASHA! I AM DONE!" yelled Kagome. She was shaking by this point and Inuyasha just stood there, not knowing what to do.

"I can't take it anymore Inuyasha. I can't…I just can't…" Kagome couldn't take it anymore and she broke down right there. She put her face in her hands, not looking up when Inuyasha stepped toward her.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome froze at the voice. It was the last voice she ever expected to hear. She turned around to find none other than Sesshomaru behind her.

"Sesshomaru," whispered Kagome. He looked down at her and for just a split second, she could have sworn she had seen pity in his eyes. But just as soon as it was there, it was gone and he turned his attention back to Inuyasha.

"What do you want Sesshomaru?" demanded an irate Inuyasha.

"I require the help of the miko, so I suggest, little brother, that you stand down," explained Sesshomaru. Kagome stood up and took a step towards Sesshomaru, making Inuyasha leap into action.

"Hold on right there Kagome. What do you think you're doing?" asked Inuyasha as he grabbed hold of her arm. Kagome glared daggers at the hand on her arm, and then looked Inuyasha in the eyes.

"What does it look like I'm doing you baka? I'm leaving you," Kagome stated and jerked out of his hold. Inuyasha stood wide eyed and stunned.

"I'll help you Sesshomaru, I'm no longer needed around here," Kagome told Sesshomaru as she turned her attention to the older taiyoukai.

"I thank you. Now, we shall leave for my castle within a moment's time. If there is anything you would like to bring, then do it now," replied the taiyoukai. Kagome nodded and bowed slightly as she went into Kaede's hut.

The older miko was standing just within the opening of her home. She had come out to see what was happening when she heard Kagome yelling at Inuyasha. She could tell, by the look on the younger woman's face, that Inuyasha had made his choice. She knew that Kagome had finally given up, and she was sad for the girl that she had come to think of as a granddaughter.

Kagome walked into the hut and headed straight for her big yellow bag. She packed up everything that she had brought with her, including the ramen. She wasn't about to leave it there for Inuyasha. She stopped what she was doing when she heard Kaede come up behind her. She turned slowly towards the woman that she thought of so fondly.

"I'm sorry Kaede, but I have to go. I just can't stand to be here anymore," cried Kagome as she rushed to the older woman and hugged her.

"I understand child. Tis all right. Just know that ye are welcome in this village and will always have a home here whenever ye want to return," said Kaede as she hugged the girl in her arms. She knew how affectionate the young woman could be and hoped that she would have more luck with the older demon lord than she had with his brother.

Kagome let go of the older miko and thanked her. She went to grab her bag and headed for the hut's opening but she turned before leaving.

"I will come and visit Kaede. Nothing could keep me away from you or the villagers," said Kagome as she left the hut. She walked out to find Inuyasha and Sesshomaru in the middle of a stare down when her presence brought their attention back to her. At that moment, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo came back from getting water. The group stopped whatever conversation they had been having when they saw the brothers.

"What's going on here?" asked Miroku, stepping in front of Sango as Shippo went bounding towards Kagome, hoping to protect his adoptive mother if need be. Inuyasha, hearing the question, rounded on them.

"Kagome is leaving us for Sesshomaru!" he declared as Shippo landed in Kagome's arms. Shippo, along with everyone, looked to Kagome for answers. Kagome stood tall as she looked from Inuyasha to the others and finally to Sesshomaru. When he nodded she took strength from that and turned to the others.

"Inuyasha has made his choice. I can no longer stay with you all," said Kagome. There were gasps from both Sango and Miroku. Shippo just looked up at his mother with soft sad eyes and held on to her shirt tighter. She looked down to her adoptive son and patted his hair back while smiling him.

Sango looked at Inuyasha with disbelief. She never thought that Inuyasha would actually go so far and hurt Kagome on purpose. She knew how Kagome felt about him. It hurt her to see the young woman she thought of as a sister so upset. She went to Kagome and put her arm around the girl.

"I understand," she said, leaning her head against Kagome's, "but where will you go Kagome? Are you going back to your time? And what about the rest of the jewel shards?" Kagome raised her head to look Sango in the eyes.

"I won't abandon you. I want you to know that if you need me, I'll come and help you…always. I just can't be around Inuyasha anymore. I won't be going home though. I still have work to do here. Besides, mom's not really expecting me for another month. As for where I will be, I'm going with Sesshomaru," explained Kagome. She kept her eyes on Sango, and Miroku who had approached the two while Kagome was talking. She didn't dare let her gaze travel to Inuyasha because she knew that she would not like what she found in his face.


End file.
